Brolly's revenge
by Nartog
Summary: Brolly finally gets his revenge.


Author's note

___Disclaimer_

_I don't own anything from dragonball , its toriyamas.  
In this story gt is not taken into account .It takes place 300 hundred years after the death of the last z fighter which would be aproximately 70 years after goku left in the end of dragonball z .( on a side note master roshi is still alive , alive and perverting :)Also in my story the kid buu and the ultimate buu or gohan buu were separate entities and the later went to hell. First story so sorry for any mistakes ;)Also text in italics is thoughts. Hope you like it.  
feel free to flame:)  
_

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

It was another glorious and sunny day in the home for infinite losers , well as glorious and sunny it can be that is , which is zero . The ginuy force was still practising their ballet Frieza still had a gay voice and was crying over how he was beat by a super monkey to the anger of every saiyan nearby which by that time had all become super saiyans exept for nappa who was busy still haunting Vegeta even though he had gone to heaven after death and generaly had an IQ bellow the reguirements for something like that (thank you team four star) .  
But luckily not every person in hfil was insane ,at least not completely . Brolly needed only 150 years of therapy to become sane again and now he was regreting it fully.  
Every one he met had at least one gear mising in their heads , Cell was stil bitching about his perfect body and how it was imposible for him to be beaten by a brat but thanks to an earlier lesson his voice was at reasonable levels ,Brolly remembered that day and smirked .

Flashback

20 years earlier

I AM PERFECT , I AM PERFECT . Cell's perfect voice was heard to every corner of the otherworld straight from his "perfect" lungs and quite frankly Brolly have had enough of it he didn't become sane again to be tormented to this every day , so he flew over to Cell's location. He found him atop that damn spiked mountain and the ogres bellow were unsuccessfully trying to reach him. Upon seeing that he scowled and came to a halt next to the crazy android.

_Well that explains why no one stopped him ,nobody is idiotic enough to go near that damn cactus mountain exept for that bunch of ogres but they are no good anyway . And that damn idiot is still shouting without noticing me you would think that he could feel a ki like mine.  
_

Hey Cell I have a question for you_ .  
_

The androids head instantly snaped to the legendary's direction while it was still chanting its moto till he realized who he was talking to_._I AM PERFECT I AM … o hi Brolly I see you listened to my call and came to ask me to teach you all about perfection , you want to be my apprentice right ?in that instant Cell's eye's widened like he had an epiphany . Oh I am sorry , this must be a very touching moment for you and I took away your unigue moment where you asked me to be your sensei please continue like I hadnt interupted you he said with an apolegetic smile .  
Listening to this the mighty saiyan , the destroyer of races , the anihilator of galaxies couldn't take it and let out a primal scream but regained his composure almost immediately and fired away .  
Listen you baka I am not that crazy yet to ask you to be my sensei I came to ask you about your perfection , here Brolly smiled and it started to snow in hell while elsewere a dog died. If I am not mistaken your are composed by a multitude of gened right ? The android instantly entered teaching mode as he interupted(Gohan genes)  
that is correct I am crafted by an elegant mix of genetic materials gathered from some of the best fighters in the universe programed to adapt to any situation , would you like to know the percent …  
Aaaarghh no no no! Here is my point in that mix there are genes from that namekian paccolo peccilo?  
The correct term would be piccolo but I still do not see how this is relevant …  
Brolly's eye was twitching now and veins had poped all over his body but he kept his cool,  
since piccolo is a eunigh(again thank you team four star) and frieza's species must be gay or something are you a eunigh as well or does that tail of yours can suck other thinks as well? said Brolly with a face full of mirth while a sudden silence reined over hell exept for a shout of I am not feminine .  
Seeing the cockroach getting all red and stamering with eyes the size of dinner plates he couldn't help but thing that it was worth the parts of his brain that got fried as a result of conversing with someone that idiotic . now everyone knew how to make that damn cockroach shut up and he could finaly sleep at peace .What a memorable day

Flashback end

Oh yes what a memorable day indeed . As Brolly walked away from the semi crazy android he saw the demon Buu and the instant Buu noticed him he adopted a terrified face and flew away as fast as he could cause five times had been enough for him while the saiyan recounted their first meeting all the while smiling and shaking his head_.  
_

Flashback

10 years earlier

Brolly was siting atop his favourite rock in hell and was meditating peacefully until a shadow fell over him that is and something started poking him . The poor man groaned and opened his eyes only to be face to face with some pink abomination which adored a smirk on its face .

Look I don't know you and i sure as hell don't want to learn you so why don't you go away before I have to beat you to continue my meditation …  
at the word beat you the strange figure's smirk blew into a full smile while it lay unmoved in the same spot .  
So let me introduce myself I am the most powerfull being in the world I am Buu said the figure while it bowed deeply ,and I am here to beat you and absorb you .  
_O Great another wanker why o why can't I get some peace and quiet in this place I have repented for my crimes, really .. well mostly_.  
Okay and what do you want a cookie ?at which buu smile threatened to split his face.  
Brolly groaned , forget it I don't even want to know , you said you want to fight me fine .  
Well I am glad…  
buu was unable to utter another word because at that instant Brolly had unleashed his legendary powers and to the complete amazement and horror of the crowd that had gathered around him he crabed buu and stufed him in his mouth while he started chewing with a look of pure bliss on his face. At that moment king Vegeta broke out of his stupor and managed to say a few words.  
Brolly what ..how .. buu…gum?!?  
An eylid cracked open with a vein visible on the forehead while he studied his crowd .  
WHAT?? Do you have any idea how long I heard about gums but never got to try one?If you want a share well tough break . at that everyone present fell on their backs with their legs twiching.

Flashback end

Ah good times only later did he learn who Buugum was and of his powers which to him was irelevant because a few hundred years of training beat anything. as he sat down on his favourite rock he couldn't help but think the reason for everyone's problems was Kakarot Aka Goku . He thought and thought until a glorious idea came to his mind as to how finally beat him and that way extract his revenge . So he stood , lifted from the ground and flew towards that acursed bloody fountain where everyone usually gathered. As he touched down next to the fountain he started yelling.

Oi you lot gather around and stop moaning and bitching for a second I finally have a plan as to how to beat kakarot . At that everything came to a stand still in hell for a moment in which you could hear a pin drop .But as a result the very next moment the createst ruckus in history was heard as everyone rashed to Brolly and fought for positions closer to him in order to be able to listen clear at their leader's plan.  
First we need to chalenge Kakarot in a championship and then we will…  
A championship ? and I thought you were smarter, that way we will have to fight everyone from his group and I thought you were …  
A ki blast was at Frieza's face the very next moment.  
I was getting to that now no one else interupts or the next one will go upwards from a place which is not usually an entrance.

As I was saying we will challenge them but on the condition that I fight with Goku first and with a rule that weapons are alowed then…  
And finally after a month of preparations the glorious day arrived. Where the two groups met at the otherworld tournament arena.  
Goku was already atop the arena and was grinning and waving at everyone while the crowd cheered. Brolly took a moment to collect himself and take in everything , finally after a long wait he would extract his revenge in the worst possible way ,his team was waiting right next to him and nothing could go wrong . With that in mind he climbed the stairs and met Goku at the center of the arena where they bowed to each other and the happy saiyan being himself initiaded small talk.  
You know Brolly I am happy for you , finally after a long time you are sane and you are over your grudge so I am more than happy to provide that small match but I hope you know you can't win and I am a little saddened to see that you must resort to weapons .  
By the way where is it ? He said in one breath.  
Brolly just smilled and gave the signal for his team to reveal their secret project .  
The ginuy force performed their dance like good cheerleaders and at the end of it  
Friezza and Cell used their telekinetic powers to remove the covers.....

from the worlds greatest needle.!  
At that very moment a scream was heard to every corner of the universe while Goku used instant transmision to get as far away as possible.  
The crowd stopped cheering immediately while the announcer quicly got out of his stupor.  
Ladies and gentleman the unthinkable has happened Goku our heavy weight 200 times In a row champion has forfeited the match and the tittle.  
Upon seeing that Vegeta and Gogan fainted ,the rest of the z sensi after seeing that their strongest where either out cold or fleeing for their lives decided to copy Goku and run away like the devil was chasing them.

_Ahh_ _life is good thought_ Brolly as his whole team was praising him _._


End file.
